Win the War Before it Starts
by RavenLilyRose
Summary: Time-travel. Shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry is still feeling rather guilty about the number of deaths. Harry, Ron and Hermione de-age themselves and travel back in time to when the Marauders were 15.
1. Guilt and a Plan

**Chapter 1**

 **Guilt and a Plan**

Harry had woken up wailing and screaming and dripping with sweat. Again. Hermione came running in, obviously having been woken up. She was just pulling a hoodie over her night gown.

"Harry, it's all right. We're here." she said while pulling his head onto her lap.

Ron came in yawning, tugging on a t shirt. "Yeah mate, Right here."

Hermione rolled her eyes, then turned her attention back to Harry. She started stroking his hair "Shh, shh. It's alright." After his breathing went back to normal, Hermione asked him her usual question, "Halloween, Chamber, Graveyard, Department of Mysteries, or Hogwarts?" To anyone else, this would have seemed like a random list of things, but the three of them knew exactly what she meant.

"All of them" Harry answered quietly. "So many people died for me, and I can't close my eyes without seeing it all again."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione pulled him closer and comforted him.

Ron came and gently sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. "You know its not your fault, right mate?"

"But it is in a way!" Harry sobbed pulling himself gently away from Hermione.

"Shh. How many times do we have to tell you it's not." Hermione said gently pulling him close again. "Ronald, please go start some cocoa. I doubt any of us are going to sleep much more tonight anyway, and that will be calming."

Ron started to protest but Hermione told him off with a glare. She then gently pulled Harry off her lap and moved to sit against the headboard patting the bed next to her to indicate that Harry should sit next to her.

After moving himself to next to Hermione, Harry took a deep breath. "Thanks 'Mione, you're the best sister ever."

"What are we for if not to help each other. After everything we've been through do you seriously think that we would just leave you in here screaming?" Hermione said pretending to be offended.

"No, of course not 'Mione. I just don't know what I would do without you." Harry said with a hint of a smile.

"You would be dead several times over," Hermione said mater-of-factly, "now let's go finish the cocoa before Ron sets the kitchen on fire."

* * *

The next day, while he was helping Hermione make lunch, they didn't let Ron help and Kreacher needed a break sometimes, he decided to propose a plan to her. "So, 'Mione..."

"Yes Harry? Hand me those potatoes."

Harry handed her the potatoes. "Well I...I had a bit of a plan..."

"Out with it Harry. I can tell you don't think I'm going to like it, but you aren't going to rest until you've told me."

"Well, you know how I feel guilty because of all the people who died?" Harry started cautiously.

Hermione was starting to get frustrated. "Yes, I know. Please don't start blaming yourself right now. I'm busy. Now I believe I said out with it."

Harry cringed. "Yeah, well I may have a way to make it so that they don't or haven't or whatever."

"Out with it I said."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Are you up for another ministry raid? 'Cause we'll need some things that we don't have on hand and would take too long to make."

"Always, Harry, always. Your plans always involve doing something you shouldn't. What exactly do we need?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Well, de-aging potion, and a time-turner."

"What on earth are you planning to do Harry James Potter. And anyway, if you don't remember, we destroyed all of the time-turners."

"Yeah" Harry cringed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "They may possibly have made a few more. My plan, anyway, is that the three of us, if you and Ron agree to go that is, is that we are going to go back to my parents time at Hogwarts and find the Horcruxes before they can even cause any problems. Then we'll track down Voldemort, kill him and nobody else will die."

Hermione was staring at Harry frozen in shock. "Um, O.K. Those are some rather... big plans you've got there. Of course Ron and I will come though. We're not letting you go alone. But... what do we need de-aging potion for?"

"Well think about it. When we were 15 would we have trusted three 18 year-olds trying to be friends with us. Also we are beyond Hogwarts age, and I want to make sure we go."

"O.k. Good point. There are some definite flaws in your plan, but we'll discuss it with Ron at lunch. Now hand me that onion and peel the carrots."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, 'Mione"

* * *

"O.K."

Hermione just looked at him shocked and Harry slouched in his chair relieved. Ron took another large bite of the large helping of food on his plate.

"This is really great guys. I don't know why we ever let Kreacher cook when you two are like Master Chefs or something." Ron was totally oblivious to his two friends' responses to his reply.

Hermione pulled herself together first. "Uh, Ron? You did hear us right?"

"Of course I did. It's brilliant. We just sneak into the Ministry, get the potion, take a trip down to the Department of Mysteries, grab a time turner and head back to when Harry's parents were 15." When Hermione glared at him he just said, "What? We've done much harder things before. We've already broken into the Ministry before, we've broken into one of the deepest, oldest vaults in Gringotts, we got into the chamber of Secrets, and we - "

"O.k., O.k., I get your point, but aren't you still taking it a little less seriously than you should?"

"Nah, we'll make it work. C'mon, we're the Golden Trio for cryin' out loud!"

"O.K. Ron," said Harry finally stepping in because he could tell this might get ugly if he didn't, "but we are still going to let 'Mione make a plan." Hermione glared at him now. "Sorry, help 'Mione make a plan."

"Alright Harry. I wasn't expecting not too. But it will be easier this time, you know, with them not actively looking for us, and also we're all keyed into most of the systems and can go wherever we want."

"O.K., let's get planning." Hermione said, rolling her eyes at the two boys, "I want to do this in a week if neither of you boys have any problems with that."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank You everyone for reading. I just wanted to clarify that Hermione did not just go along with the plan as easily as it may seem. I know it looks like she just said "O.K. we'll just rush right into the danger," but I skipped a good portion of her objections, because they are not totally necessary to the story. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **-RavenLilyRose**


	2. Fleamont

**Chapter 2**

 **Fleamont**

Harry stopped short. He wasn't sure if he could handle going back in there. He hadn't been back into this place since Sirius died. Hermione looked at him worriedly. He gave her a tense smile to show her he was fine, which strangely enough didn't work, then took a deep breath and opened the door.

He wasn't sure what he had expected to happen. Maybe loud alarms? Screaming Death Eaters hurling curses at them? He wasn't sure, but defiantly not what he found. Quiet. The place seemed positively peaceful. There was almost no evidence of their last visit. There were a few things that were slightly different, but no one who hadn't been forced by circumstances (Possibly such as being the person that the most evil wizard around most wanted to kill? Who knows? It's possible.) to be super observant would have noticed the subtle differences. They were just small things such as a door that had been replaced after being blasted off of its hinges, new coats of paint and similar minor things. Harry took a hesitant step forward. Another thing that was, thankfully, different from their first visit was that he knew which door he needed. Carefully and cautiously motioning for Ron and Hermione to follow him, he took another few steps towards the door behind which was the room they needed.

"Wait," whispered Ron suddenly, "Didn't we blow all the time-turners up?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Ron, we've already been over this, they do know how to make them. Otherwise how would there have been any in the first place?"

"Sorry 'Mione. I'm just stressed O.K." Ron said nervously.

"Guys, we happen to have more important things than your bickering right now. We need to get moving," Harry whispered fiercely. He was also stressed, but he was getting tired of their bickering. It was wasting their time and slowing them down.

"Sorry Harry. C'mon, let's go," Hermione insisted, taking the lead.

* * *

The room looked much it had last time, only this time, there were fewer time-turners. They must not have been able to make an entire stock yet. Harry didn't want to be in here any longer than he had to, so he was hurrying to get everything done.

"Hermione. Which one do we need?" He asked nervously, realizing that he had no idea which one had what capacity for time.

Hermione turned around a few times scanning the time-turners, before spotting the one she was looking for. "Here," she said, pulling one down that was at least twice the size of the one she had used third year and, after throwing the long chain around all of their necks, she handed each of them a de-aging potion. They drank them together. After a strange feeling like their bodies were folding themselves in on themselves, Hermione continued "Does everybody have everything?"

"Yeah. But... Why's it so big?" Harry asked.

"This one is made to take us back more than a few hours silly. I was only allowed one that I couldn't accidentally send myself back several years with." Hermione said, "It had a capacity of only about 12 hours. Are we all ready now?"

"Yup"

"Absolutely"

Hermione turned the time-turner several times and they were all whisked away.

* * *

When they opened their eyes, there were alarms blaring.

"Uh, 'Mione? I think we may have forgotten something." Harry said nervously.

"And that is?" She looked confused and alarmed.

"Well I don't think we're keyed into the wards in this time."

Hermione smacked herself on the forehead. "How could I have been so stupid?" They heard footsteps outside. "Cloak, now!" she hissed.

Harry whipped the cloak out and threw it over them. They each caught edges and pulled it down. They had been doing this for so long, that it was second nature, and barely took them any time. "Uh, 'Mione? Our feet?" asked Ron.

Hermione quickly disillusioned them.

Several people burst into the room, their wands out. "We know that you're in here," one of them said, casting a spell. Their feet reappeared. "How?" sputtered one of the other men. The spell was apparently supposed to make invisible things reappear, but Harry's cloak was not at all ordinary and so only their feet were revealed.

Harry subtly slipped the cloak off and into his back pocket, hoping no one would notice, which, thankfully, they didn't.

All of the wands in the room were now trained on them. "What are you doing here?" growled the first man. "Who are you?"

Hermione was the one who finally responded. She pretended to break into tears. "Our parents abandoned us two years ago. We thought that if we could get a time-turner, we would be able to go back and make them love us."

Most of the men looked disgruntled, not knowing what to do with the sobbing girl. Ron started to comfort her, leaving Harry to answer the other half of the question.

"I'm Harry, sir. Harry Adams" he said, using the last name they had decided on, "That is Ron Adams, and Hermione Adams."

"And you are all siblings?" the man asked doubtfully looking at their very different features.

"Yes sir."

"Alright you lot," he said, obviously still not completely sure, "Come with me."

* * *

After an awkward hour sipping tea in a small room with none of them wanting to talk, someone came to get them. The men, Aurors they were guessing, had been having a meeting. They were led down a hallway and brought to a doorway. They looked at each other nervously wondering what was going to happen, when a tall man walked out.

"Hello kids."

"Um... Hello sir. My name is Ron, this is Hermione, and that's Harry" started Ron, not sure what else to say.

"If I may be blunt," Hermione broke in, "what is going to happen to us?"

"You aren't going to have any problems with the Auror department, seeing as you are obviously distraught and not thinking clearly, but you do need someone to take care of you. My wife loves having children around, so she'll love feeding the three of you up and we have more than enough space in the manor for three more. If you don't want to come with me, we can send you an orphanage of find you a different place, but we really would love to have you."

"If I may ask sir, who are you?" asked Harry, still not trusting of anyone at the ministry after it having been controlled by Voldemort for so long.

"I am so sorry, where are my manners? My name is Fleamont Potter."

Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione quickly covered for him. "May we discuss this alone sir? It won't take too long."

"Of course my dear girl. Just go a little ways down the hall. I won't try to listen in. And please, call me Fleamont."

"Thank you Fleamont. We greatly appreciate it."

* * *

"All our plans are ruined!" Ron moaned quietly.

"That... That's my grandfather!" was all Harry managed to get out.

"Boys! Harry, get to your senses. Ron, stop being a drama queen. We have a decision to make. And quickly." Hermione snapped.

"I think we should go with him." Harry said after a short pause.

"Is your desire for family clouding your sense of judgement? Hermione asked cautiously.

"No!" snapped Harry, "Sorry 'Mione. I shouldn't have snapped. But what better way of getting the boys to trust us, than by being the wards of Prongs' parents?'

"Good point Harry. I apologize for biting your head off about that. I agree." Hermione conceded.

"No problem. Now if Ron agrees, I think we'll go with him." Harry responded cheerfully.

"When the two of you agree on a plan so completely, I trust your judgement." Ron agreed, "Let's go tell him we'd like to go home with him."

* * *

When they told Fleamont that they agreed to his plan, he, strangely, seemed immensely relieved. "I'm so glad kids. I didn't want the three of you in an orphanage or anything. Euphemia will be so happy. Seven kids for her to spoil this summer."

"Seven?" asked Harry, already suspecting the answer.

"My son and his three friends who are arriving tomorrow to stay the rest of the summer plus the three of you." Fleamont conjured a Patronus and sent a message to his wife while Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged excited glances. They were going to meet the Marauders at fifteen, before Voldemort started destroying their lives. Harry couldn't wait to see the carefree boys they had been before the first war.

"Come along now kids. I got off early to bring you home today, you have to try the shepherds pie that we're having tonight! It's heavenly!"


	3. An Arrival

**Chapter 3**

 **An Arrival**

Later that evening found the six occupants of the house in one of the many sitting rooms that Potter Manor possessed. Earlier that evening, they had all been given a huge meal after being told how thin they were, to which Ron later told Harry that Euphemia Potter was uncannily similar to his mother, and then given a quite humorous tour of the manor (courtesy of James). This slightly strange tour mostly consisted of what pranks the Marauders had planned and carried out in which rooms. Now James was sitting in what resembled a pile of Quidditch Magazines, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were discussing plans for the rest of the summer, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were huddled up on a couch planning (read: arguing). As their discussion (also read argument) became louder, more heated, and more animated, they started to receive looks from the other three who were most likely wondering if/when they should intervene.

"-but we at least know where the locket is! Shouldn't we get it!" Ron argued obnoxiously.

"Do you fancy drinking poison?" Harry shot back sarcastically.

"Shut it both of you! When we decide what to do, Tom won't know what hit him. But we do need a few months at the very least." Ron looked ready to start arguing again, but Hermione cut him off, "How about this. The diadem is at Hogwarts. We'll get that come September." Hermione tried in vain to calm the two down.

"But last time -" Ron started again, but was, once again, interrupted by Hermione.

"Hush Ronald!" Hermione hissed before casting an intricate string of charms that would allow them to hear what was going on without anyone hearing their conversation. They had used and developed that during their year on the run.

The three remaining Potters seemed troubled but went back to what they were doing.

Suddenly they heard a bang. In a fraction of a heartbeat, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were off the couch, backs pressed together, silencing charms cancelled, wands out, and in fighting stances.

James' jaw dropped, "Some reflexes" he said in obvious awe.

"Not like we live in the middle of a war of anything," Ron said sarcastically.

"Quiet boys!" Hermione snapped. "Wands out now!" she barked, having heard more movement from the other room. Suddenly another teen stumbled into the room looking battered and bruised. Before he could blink, he had been hit with two stunners and a Body Bind.

"Padfoot!" James screamed, while at the same time Harry gasped "Sirius?"

Harry was too stunned to move so Hermione took charge. "Back off," she barked at James, keeping her wand trained on Sirius.

"Why?" he asked, astonished pausing to glare at her. "That happens to be my best mate!"

"I know very well that this person looks like Sirius Black. Did it never cross your mind though, that a Death Eater could disguise themselves?" she asked sarcastically, "Now back off before I hex you too."

James immediately scampered back and Hermione slowly and carefully approached the stunned form keeping her wand trained directly at him. She brought him back to consciousness, but left the Body Bind on him.

"What... Where... Who are you?" he gasped, taking in his surroundings.

"You will receive no information from me until I'm certain that you are who you look like."

"Alright, alright. We'll play by your rules." Sirius agreed.

"First Question. Animagus form."

Sirius gawked at her before shooting a look at James, "Merlin mate! Why did you tell them?"

"I swear. I didn't tell them a thing!" James replied after recovering from his shock.

"Fine. Large, black, Grim-like dog." Sirius complied pouting.

Hermione gave him a sharp nod before tuning to James, "Do your parents know about Remus?"

James was, once again, staring at Hermione. "Uh. Yeah. They do. But how do you know?"

"That, is for me to know and you to possibly learn in a few decades. Now, Sirius," she said turning back to him, "about Remus."

"Well... he's... he's... well he's a werewolf."

"Right. Now James, Fleamont, Euphemia. I need the three of you next to me with your wands pointed at him. Spread out now, that's it." Hermione directed, falling into the normal rhythm of being in control of dangerous situations. Fleamont seemed a little put off at being ordered around in his own house, but could tell that they, somehow, had experience with these kinds of situations and complied. "Harry, wand." She ordered, "Ron, Harry, opposite side, wands trained." With Harry and Ron, Hermione was able to give shorter, less filled out orders and they understood her. The three of them had developed something similar to a twin bond, but it was something the three of them had shared and developed from long experience being in dangerous situations together.

After Harry had relieved Sirius of his wand and confirmed that it was indeed Sirius' wand and Sirius was surrounded, Hermione cancelled the Body Bind and instructed him to transform, which he promptly did.

"Yup. Definitely Sirius. Sirius Black, I'm Hermione Adams and this is Harry and Ron Adams. Harry, you can give him his wand now."

"Nice to meet you," he said before fainting.

* * *

A short while later Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the room that they were sharing. They had gotten too used to being close to each other to want to spend the night in separate rooms in a strange house. Since they were posing as siblings, it wasn't too hard to convince the Potters that this was indeed a good plan. Euphemia Potter was caring for Sirius who had just regained consciousness, James was pacing nervously because he was worried for his close friend who he considered a brother, and Fleamont Potter was trying to find out what had happened to Sirius. Needless to say, the Golden Trio was tense. Harry was nervous for his Godfather, and by extension his father. Hermione was wondering how much of their cover they had blown by interrogating Sirius. And Ron... well Ron was being Ron. He wasn't sure what to feel, he didn't know how to empathize with his friends, and so he was just tense. Harry and Hermione were debating who to tell what and how much. Ron was, for once, not inserting himself and just letting Harry and Hermione do the planning.

Eventually, they came to an agreement. Hermione sent a Patronus message to each of the oldest Potters (Harry was better at sending a Patronus message, but they had decided that they shouldn't let any of the Marauders see it unless they had to) asking them to come as soon as they got a chance. After watching Hermione's silver otter swim out the window, the three relaxed into each other's arms, not fully letting their guard down, but more relaxed than they had been in a while.


	4. Identity

**Chapter 4**

 **Identity**

Half an hour later when the two oldest Potters entered the room, they found what Euphemia would later describe as the sweetest thing she ever saw. They found the trio asleep in each other's arms. Fleamont took a step forward and a loose floorboard shifted. He suddenly had three wands trained at him. As soon as they saw who he was, they quickly lowered their wands.

"Sorry," Harry apologized, a sad smile on his face, "we have all learned to sleep amazingly lightly and being in a new place has brought all of our old caution back."

"No worries," Fleamont assured, "I just wish that the Aurors had half as good reflexes as the three of you."

"Well we need it more," muttered Ron annoyed.

Fleamont seemed intrigued. "Why would three 15 year-olds be in more danger than Aurors?"

"Harry" Ron said as if it answered everything. Which, to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, it did.

Harry sighed and put his left fist on his hip. "'Mione, Set 3." He directed. Hermione slipped her own left arm through his, and together they began to weave some complex sound wards around the room.

When they were done, Fleamont's face went rapidly from wonder to confusion, and then hardened. He drew his own wand. "Who are you? NO kids would know those spells, let alone be able to use them. Are you Death Eaters? Tell me now!"

Here Harry's temper and magic exploded. "Me!? A Death Eater!? Not only was my entire family murdered when I was one, but my loyal Godfather was framed for it! Now why don't you tell me how many times you have faced Voldemort?" When Fleamont flinched, it only angered Harry more. "Oh come on! IT. IS. JUST. A. NAME! And just what I thought. You have never faced Voldy himself have you! Well let me tell you how many times I have. Seven! And you call me a Death Eater?" Up until this point Harry's magic had been wrecking the room, now it became focused and channeled raw emotions and scenes from his life into everyone in the room.

It didn't effect Ron and Hermione very much, because they had experienced either the same or similar things. Fleamont and Euphemia on the other hand had not and were in emotional agony. Hermione put a hand on harry's arm and jerked him to face her. His magic calmed down, but Hermione was livid.

"Harry James Potter," She yelled in his face, "what were you thinking?! What you just did was effectively torture!"

"Uh... 'Mione?" Ron warned cautiously.

Hermione paled and instantly quieted. "I didn't just... Please tell me I didn't just say that!"

Harry looked over to where his Grandparents were standing staring at them. "Well I guess we need to tell them some things now."

* * *

James had been given the task of occupying Sirius. Well, when Sirius finally woke up that was his assigned task. Apparently he had fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing he knew...

"Prongsie lad!" James jolted awake.

"Padfoot! You scared me!"

"Quit your whining and tell me who those three feisty ones were. The girl looked nice..." Sirius considered.

"I wouldn't try anything. Not only is she more powerful than either of us, probably than the two of us combined, but she also has two brothers one of whom is even more powerful than she is. Oh, and about your first question, Dad found them in the Department of Mysteries."

"Prongs mate, you're loosing your touch. I didn't even half believe you. And about not going after the girl, I'll be careful."

"Good. But I am serious about the DoM bit."

"Actually, I'm Sirius!" James didn't laugh, "I guess I can believe you."

"I think They're suspicious. They know too much, and they don't look like siblings at all."

"We'll watch them. Don't worry. Tomorrow Moony and Wormy will be here and Moony'll know what to do."

"Ok. Let's work on our prank plans."

* * *

"So, what you're telling us is that you are mentally of age, Harry is our Grandson, and you are war heroes from the future? Is anything simple?" Fleamont summed up.

"Nope!" answered Ron cheerfully, "Harry and simple do not get along and are never found in the same place."

"Ronald! Be nice!" Hermione rebuked cheerfully, lightly swatting his arm.

"Wait," said Euphemia, ever practical, "If you're not siblings, should the three of you still share a room, or do we need to get an additional room or two ready?"

"Thanks for thinking of us," Harry responded, "but not only have we spent about a year in a tent, just the three of us, a portrait, and a piece of Tom's soul in a locket, but for the past year we have all ended up in the same room, sometimes even the same bed, because one or more of us have nightmares every night. With other people in the house, we'll put silencing charms on our room."

"Alright," Euphemia sighed, relenting. She couldn't argue with his logic, "Why don't you get some sleep. The boys will be here tomorrow and we'll get you a solid cover story before Hogwarts."

"G'night Grandmum, Granddad."

"'Night Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter."

"G'night!"

* * *

James woke up to screaming. He grabbed his wand and ran down the hall, Sirius close behind him. He stopped short when he realized that the screaming was coming from the room where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sleeping. He cautiously peered into the room. Harry was on his bed thrashing and screaming while Ron and Hermione were on either side of him holing him down and trying to wake him up. James ducked back around the corner and motioned for Sirius to be quiet and listen.

"Sirius! No!" they heard Harry yell.

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Ron tried in vain to wake Harry up.

"Let me go Remus! Let me go after him! Noooo! Sirius!"

James and Sirius looked at each other shocked. Why was this strange boy screaming about Sirius and Remus in his Nightmares. The next thing they heard though, rocked their worlds.

"Harry James Potter snap out of it!" They heard Hermione command. They heard a sound suspiciously like a slap and the screaming stopped. "Harry, your Grandparents, father and Godfather are all safe in the house. Remus'll be here tomorrow, and we'll see Dumbledore at Hogwarts."

"Sorry 'Mione. I think that one was because of the Department of Mysteries. I haven't had one about Sirius' death in months. It's been all the hunt and the Battle of Hogwarts. Do you have any Dreamless Sleep?"

"Right here. We'll talk in the morning."

"Kay. G'night."

James and Sirius just stared at each other. Finally Sirius motioned that they should head back to the room that all of the Marauders shared during the summers.

* * *

"I believe, Padfoot, that we have just found out how they know so much."

"My death?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. You're still here and alive."

"Alright. Oh Prongsie? I think that that's your son."

"You're probably right. What are we going to do about it?"

"Confront them about it. What else? Tomorrow morning after breakfast sounds like a good time. Before Remy comes and tells us not to."

"Fine Pads. Goodnight."

"'Night Prongsie."


	5. The Eyes, Always the Eyes

**Chapter 5**

 **The Eyes, Always the Eyes**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yes, I know I changed the rating. I realized that they are going to be experiencing flashbacks from a war and participating in another one and so the rating should probably be Teen. While nothing will be super graphic, there are people dying.**_

 _ **Also, thank you for your patience in waiting for me to get this chapter out. In order to write most of it, I had to make a major plot decision and it took me a while to make it. My story-line is now much more solid and firm and my writing speeds are improving, so chapters shouldn't be as rare. (Though I am working on two stories at once, so ... yeah.) Anyway, thanks again and enjoy the story! :)**_

* * *

The following morning James and Sirius found Hermione reading and Harry and Ron playing chess. Sirius walked over and plopped down on the couch next to Harry.

"So. D'ya wanna tell me why you were screaming about me and Remus in your sleep?"

Harry rounded on Ron and Hermione. "Who put up the silencing charms last night?"

"Oh Harry! I thought you had!" Hermione exclaimed worriedly. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Great. I forgot too. How much did you hear?"

"Well you were yelling my name and then at Remus to let you go. Then after they woke you up Hermione told you that your grandparents, father, and godfather were all safe in the house and that you'd see Remus and Dumbledore soon."

Harry groaned, then started issuing orders. "Ron, message to Fleamont and Euphemia, Hermione photo album. James, Sirius ... just," he gestured absently, " wait?" It came out as more of a question, but they listened anyway.

A short while later everyone was back and they gave James and Sirius the very much shortened and edited version. They edited it because while they and others in their time were dealing with this stuff at their age and even younger they really were far too young and they wanted to preserve innocence as long as the end, James asked the question Harry had been dreading.

"Who's your mother?" In response Harry simply met his eyes for the first time.

James jumped up and started screaming and jumping for joy. Hermione and Ron started laughing and Sirius, Fleamont and Euphemia watched the scene in confusion.

"How does he know? You just looked at him!"

In answer Harry asked Sirius a question. "Whose eyes does he go on and on about?"

"You did it mate! You finally got Evans!" And with that Sirius joined the dancing and screaming routine.

"Lily Evans? The girl he's been infatuated with since he saw her on the platform for the first time when he was 11?"

"The very same."

James paused his antics to study Harry more closely. "You look just like me but with Lily's eyes."

Harry, Hermione and Ron burst out laughing. The others looked first at them and then at each other bewildered.

"What's so funny?"

Through her laughter Hermione attempted to answer. "He's only … heard that … about a … gagillion … times." And she was gone again.

When the trio had finally regained control over themselves, Ron answered more clearly. "Anytime someone who had met both of you he got the whole 'just like James, but Lily's eyes' routine."

"I was actually finishing it for them by my fifth or sixth year."

At that they all got a good laugh.

* * *

Remus exited the Floo and heard uproarious laughter coming from the most used sitting room. He dropped his bag in a corner, looked into the room, and promptly had to duck to avoid being hit by an oncoming pillow. He cautiously peered back around the door frame and saw that what was going on was a cross between a pillow fight and a tickle war between Sirius, two James', a red-haired male, and a bushy-haired female. Near the sides of the room there were pillows stacked that had obviously been conjured for the war. spread all over the floor, chairs and couches were pillows that had almost definitely been used at least once, more likely multiple times.

Another pillow came sailing toward him, but this time instead of avoiding it, he hit it right back at the group. It hit Sirius in the back of the head and he abandoned his assault on the smaller James and tackled Remus in a hug.

"Moony!"

The others called a cease-fire and James (not the one Sirius had been attacking, the real one) gave him a hug too. The scrawny James look-alike picked himself up off of the floor. Moony seemed to consider this human pack. Come to think of it, Moony seemed to like the other two also, but not to the degree of the James look-alike who Moony seemed to like just as much as the other Marauders. Remus filed this information away for later consideration. The red-head and the female positioned themselves on either side of the look-alike, the female to the left and the male to the right. Analyzing their positions and the way they are holding themselves, Remus can tell that they are close friends and equals rather than the lackeys or goons he sees some Slytherins with. James and Sirius seem perfectly comfortable with them and it is surprisingly hard to get those two to trust anyone new these days, so Remus knows they have proved themselves in some way.

Looking them over, Remus is concerned when he noticed the sheer amounts of scars the trio has. Their eyes are haunted and slightly broken and he can tell that these three have seen things and felt pain that even as a werewolf he cannot even imagine. Moony inwardly howled in pain for the (new?) pack members.

The middle boy hold out a hand to shake which Remus takes. "Hi! I'm Harry. This is Hermione," he says gesturing to the female who also shakes his hand, "and that is Ron." The red-head also shakes his hand.

From there Hermione takes over. "Harry d'ya mind cleaning up this mess? You know I'm no good at household spells," she asks gesturing to the mess of feathers, pillows, stuffing, and for some odd reason confetti. Remus assumes that that has to do with the wilder half of the Marauders. Hermione continues. "Once he's done there, the six of us have a lot to discuss before Wormtail gets here."

From the slightly veiled hatred and disgust in both her voice and on the boys' faces when she said Wormtail and the grim expressions on James and Sirius' faces Remus knows that this is not going to be a simple of pleasant conversation.

* * *

"Hmm..." Remus hummed in thought, still processing all that he had heard. "So you're Lily's son." It wasn't a question , it was a comment.

Sirius and James gaped like fish while the Golden Trio laughed at them. Sickles changed hands.

"How did you figure it out so quickly? You lost us quite a bit of money on that." Sirius sounded offended.

Remus simply laughed at his friends' lack of observational skills and Ron commented gravely, "I learned the hard way that you never bet against Moony's observational skills." This was said with such seriousness that it sent everyone else into a fresh round of laughter.

"I knew because his eyes glow with life the same way Lily's do, even if they are full of loss, sorrow and trials they still contain the light that can guide others and keep hope for themselves. They are also exactly the same color. Just one glance and you can see that he has seen and experienced things that we can't even imagine."

Harry and Hermione groaned. "The eyes, always the eyes!" moaned Harry while Hermione passed Ron a few sickles. Ron looked smug. "I told you he'd pick up on the suffering in his eyes." Harry rolled his eyes at his best friends'/siblings' antics.

The others laughed at the over-dramatic trio. "Don't worry," said Harry brightly, "You two are still my siblings even if you embarrass me in front of my family."

They all laughed and proceeded to the kitchen where they convinced the elves to allow them to make cookies. "Cookie making" quickly descended into a flour fight and when Peter entered the room half-an-hour later, he was immediately caught up in it.

An additional twenty minutes later Euphemia found them collapsed in a pile on the floor with flour on every visible surface including the seven of them.

"Alright the seven of you. You get to help the elves clean up. And no, Jamie and Siri, you may not use your wands."

Of course mum!" the two chorused.

She rolled her eyes fondly and left the room leaving Hermione and Peter to immediately hand their wands to James and Sirius since they were the worst at household charms. Within five minutes the room and its inhabitants were clean and the trio had made fast friends with the elves who simply adored the new Messrs. Harry and Ron and the kind Miss. Hermy.


	6. The Alley of Change

**Chapter 6**

 **The Alley of Change**

"Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione woke to yelling. All three were now used to the antics of the wilder half of the marauders and were slowly learning to recognize their voices and not try to incapacitate them immediately upon waking. Even so, the boys got mild stinging hexes thrown their way by the trio who wanted to sleep.

"Can't you be civilized and allow us to sleep?" came an annoyed voice from the bed.

Their Hogwarts letters had come the day before, and James and Sirius were so excited to go to Diagon Alley that they were acting like small children. They started jumping around chanting something that the trio didn't quite register because they were trying to sleep.

"Fine! Fine! We're getting up!" A muffled reply was heard from the pile of limbs and blankets.

Harry extracted himself from his friends, pulled the blankets off of Hermione and shoved Ron off of the bed. He had long since learned that when Ron felt safe and wanted to sleep, nothing short of that would rouse him. Both protested loudly but grudgingly got up and pulled robes on over their pajamas.

* * *

After slowly making their way downstairs, they found Remus in much the same state that the three of them were in, obviously also having been dragged out of bed by the resident idiots.

"Morning Ron, Hermione, Cub."

Harry smiled at Remus' name for him. Remus' werewolf side was quite adamant about the fact that Harry was a cub of his pack, and thus that was the affectionate name that Remus generally used for Harry.

"Morning Remus" "Morning Moony" "Morning Uncle Moony"

Euphemia and Fleamont smiled at the sleepy yet affectionate exchange.

James and Sirius were off in a corner discussing the varied success of a previous prank, while Peter enthusiastically agreed with everything that they said.

"Hurry up and eat! We want to leave!" Sirius called to the others.

Hermione sighed, "We haven't eaten yet, we aren't dressed, and we haven't gotten our stuff together. We aren't likely to leave for over an hour. Now get over here so we can work on our Lily plan."

* * *

The "Lily plan" was basically Harry, Hermione, and Remus playing matchmaker with minor help from Ron and Sirius. Harry thought that it was probably weird to play matchmaker for your parents, but hey, if it worked, he was game. The basic plan was that James would be kinder and less arrogant. Hermione had given him several long lectures about what girls actually liked to see from guys. Well, what Lily and Hermione type girls liked to see. What Lavender and Parvati types liked was irrelevant.

James had been coached to avoid confrontations with Snape ("No you don't have to be friends!"), not to call him Snivellus ("Go look up baiting in the dictionary."), to modify pranks to be harmless ("So we can't hang Sni-Snape from his ankles in the great hall for a day?" Hermione bashes her head on a table), and instead of asking her out daily ("You thought that was a good idea!") to ask her for help with his homework and the like ("And not last minute either.").

Harry had come up with a brilliant plan that would bring Lily closer to their group. That day when they went to Diagon Alley, Lily would meet them. Officially, it was to talk with Remus about 'Prefect duties' and to help get to know the new kids so that they would be comfortable around another prefect. James and Sirius' only jobs were to not make fools of themselves, to be polite, and not to try to attract any girls. Remus knew exactly what to do and needed no coaching, as he would have gotten together with Lily this summer to have the same basic conversation anyway, and Harry, Ron and Hermione simply needed to get to know a new person. Hermione was confident that anything stupid that Harry or Ron did would not put Lily off much as, in Hermione's words, 'they were just boys', and neither were likely to try to flirt ("She's my/Harry's mum!").

After they had semi gotten to know each other, Remus and Lily had had their Prefect talk, and James and Sirius had dragged Peter off to some Joke Shop, Lily was to be gently let into the secret. They would make sure that she didn't have to see James again until she was ready to, and they would give her a special bracelet and a mirror paired with ones that Remus, Harry and Hermione carried. Later, if she wanted to, it could be paired with Ron's or some of the other Marauders', but they figured that those three would be a good place to start. The bracelet was nearly identical to ones that Harry, Hermione and Ron had made for the seven of them. They each had a small pendant of sorts hanging from them that had features similar to the DA Galleons. The actual bands, colored leather, was heavily charmed. The trio had spent a good week and a half researching what spells to use, what order to use them in, and which ones could even be used together. Then they had spent another four straight hours weaving their magic together and casting the spells, after which they had eaten more than twice what they normally did and promptly collapsed and not woken up for fourteen hours.

The first charm that they had placed on them was one that allowed them to essentially port-key directly to any of the others who wore one. They could not figure out a way to cross the Hogwarts wards, but they could go from one place in Hogwarts to another. Next, they had placed countless protection charms on them including, but not limited to protection against potions that were not purposely ingested and basic hexes and jinxes. With the pendants, they could send short, simple messages to one or more of the others. They had made it such that they could be charmed invisible if necessary, but also made them such that they would simply be counted a jewelry if that was what they wanted.

* * *

Two and a half hours and three minor emergencies later, and they were congregated in front of the fireplace.

"Alright," Hermione started, checking to make sure everyone was there, "Remus, Harry, tuck in your shirt, Ron, wipe your face, James, Pe-, James what in the world do you think you're doing! Get down from there! Okay. James, Peter, Sirius. No one else going to do anything stupid?" She looked around. "Good. Sirius go first. Catch James, then Harry. Peter will follow, then Ron, and I'll come through last. Any objections? No? Good. Get started."

Hermione watched as each of the boys went through then stepped through herself. She exited into the familiar scene of the Leaky Cauldron. Looking around, she smiled bitter-sweetly, missing the familiar faces. A hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her reminiscing. She looked up into worried green eyes.

"I'm fine." She smiled softly, "Alright then!" she continued more loudly, looping one arm through Harry's arm and the other through Ron's, "C'mon! We've got shopping to do and a Lily to meet."

The Marauders raced ahead with the three older teens following at a more sedate pace. As they entered the Alley, years of being some of the main players in a war caused them to notice every difference from different shops to unfamiliar faces. Harry and Ron both stopped short, silent tears falling from both their faces. Harry sunk to the ground and Ron clung to Hermione, who was doing only slightly better than the boys. None of them spoke a word, but none of them needed to. All three knew exactly what each of the others was thinking in a way that only those who have gone through school and a war together could understand.

The Marauders, noticing that something was wrong, had turned back to look for them. James and Sirius helped Harry to his feet and held him between the two of them offering silent comfort.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked quietly as he led Ron and Hermione out of the way of passersby.

"We will be. It's just... The Alley reflects the world, and I think it just caught up with us that we aren't home." Hermione replied chocking back tears.

Remus nodded, understanding that while they were not fine, they would be with time. And, meeting James and Sirius' eyes, he knew that they would have all the support the three true Marauders could give.


	7. Overwriting

**Chapter 7**

 **Overwriting**

It was a little over a week later when the hurricane of people, activity, and sound that was Potter Manor calmed down enough, even if only for an hour, that the Golden Trio could talk about Important Things. They gathered in their bedroom and warded the door, letting Euphemia know that they had their mirrors with them and could be contacted in that way if need be. Then, sitting on the bed facing each other, they began to discuss.

"We need to do something about the breakdowns and flashbacks. They seem too weird here because no one here has just been through a war. Back home everyone was dealing with something similar, but here it makes us stand out." Hermione wasted no time in starting.

"is there anything we can do?" Harry seemed skeptical. "They are already a lot better than they used to be, and we've tried just about everything."

Ron looked around at his friends, before realizing that neither of them had any ideas either. "There's got to be something that we can do, right?" he pleaded.

"I'm sure there's something, Ron. I just have no idea what." Hermione flopped down on the bed in desperation. The trio sat there for a while, trying to come up with something. Suddenly, Hermione shot up. "We can work it into our cover story!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion. "What?"

Hermione sighed. "Look. If we can't make the flashbacks and breakdowns stop, we have to find a way to cover for them. Since we can't just tell everyone that we are here from the future to save the world, we need a cover story. We can combine those two facts and make a cover story that incorporates the right kind of trauma that would make our flashbacks and breakdowns still uncommon, but expected and not questioned."

"That makes a lot of sense, and sounds like it could work fairly well." Harry started tapping his wand on his thigh in a thinking habit that Ron was trying desperately to break him of. "But what should the story be?"

Ron reached out to still Harry's hand. "You'll blow something up like that," he scolded. Harry gave him a halfhearted glare, but stopped tapping.

Hermione ignored the whole interaction and continued the discussion. "I was thinking about something with child soldiers."

"I'm not sure, 'Mione." Ron seemed, for once, to be deep in thought. "Where would we have been fighting?"

"Good point. Anything we could come up with for that would seem to be too implausible, and we don't want to make anyone suspect anything."

Once again they all fell into thought, not speaking for a few minutes. Finally Harry spoke up.

"Tom is already on the rise now, right?" Getting a nod from Hermione, he continued. "What if we were to say that the Death Eaters destroyed our village and we were on the run for about a year. To keep it easy to remember and harder to mess up we could keep the facts as similar as possible. My parents died on Halloween when I was one, and I lived with my aunt who wasn't very friendly until I was about eleven. At that point I basically moved in with Ron's family, and lived there most of the time until the town was destroyed."

Hermione's eyes lit up as she worked on a plan. "Brilliant, Harry! We'll say that it was a mixed muggle and wizarding village, and that my family was muggle, but the two of you saw me doing magic one day, and Ron's parents started teaching us all. That way there will be no questions about transferring records or anything. Homeschooling records are already not great and they would have been destroyed with the town."

"And my family doesn't have to change much either. I can still have siblings interested in all the same things and all the same ages in relation to me, and there shouldn't be too many questions about names since Mum and Dad opted for some of the more normal names in our family." Ron's usual excitement was dimmed slightly by the fact that he wouldn't be seeing any of them again any time soon, a fact that both Harry and Hermione noted and shifted closer to him, offering hands to hold as support.

The silent exchange took barely any time at all, and so Hermione continued with barely a pause. "And the year on the run is a perfect idea. That way we can still reference it and it will fit perfectly into our story."

Harry smiled at his friends, who were really closer to siblings than anything else. "Well it looks like we have ourselves a plan."

They sat together, simply relaxing and reveling in the silence and each other's presences. Ron was the one to break the silence.

"I still have a question. How is us being here and changing stuff not making us disappear like people do in those moving picture stories you showed me?"

Hermione jumped off of the bed and began rifling through the bookshelf that Fleamont had given her when he learned of her love of books. She pulled out a worn notebook, and returned to the bed, opening it to a page near the middle.

"Now, I'm not completely sure, but this is the most likely theory. I made a diagram here." She pointed to the adjacent page before beginning her explanation in earnest. "When we left our time, we were effectively 'clipped' from that timeline. That means that we are no longer affected by changes to that timeline, but will remember it as we lived it. That also means, though, that it does not create a paradox for us to be here, and instead means that starting from the moment that we got here, we are overwriting the timeline."

"So we can affect it, but it can't affect us?" Ron still seemed a bit confused, and Harry wasn't much better.

"Not quite. We are still very much affected by what is going on around us, but what we change can't affect our pasts. They are set in stone."

"I think I get it now." "Yeah, me too." Hermione smiled at her boys, no longer annoyed when they didn't get things as easily as she did, and proud of them for listening to her and trying to understand.

"I love you both so much."

"Love you too, 'Mione" the boys chorused back, turning to each other and laughing when they realized what they had done. Hermione joined their laughter, and the three just laughed for a while, releasing the stress of the past few days. Suddenly, Hermione's mirror went off, and they stopped laughing looking to see who it was.

They exchanged a glance, and Hermione picked up. "Hello, Lily. It's good to see you."


	8. Hope and Lemonade

**Chapter 8**

 **Hope and Lemonade**

James looked up from where he was sitting playing a game of chess with Remus when the Terrific Trio came down the stairs. They all seemed to be anticipating something, and seemed to be even tenser than was normal for them.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Apparently Remus had noticed the same thing. Hardly surprising, as he always seemed to be more attuned to people, especially the ones that he considered family or pack.

They exchanged a glance. "Not wrong, per say. Lily is ready to talk."

The pronouncement was met with silence. James had no idea what to think. On one hand, the girl that he had fancied for four years was going to talk to him. On the other hand, this might go very badly. On the other hand, they were going to have a conversation, and she wasn't just going to threaten to hex him before he even opened his mouth. On the other hand, if he ruined this, there was a lot more at stake than he really understood. On the other hand, he must have a lot of hands. Better to stop before he runs out of space on his body to put them.

"Okay. When and where?"

Everyone looked at him a little shocked. They probably expected him to react a little differently.

"Hermione and I are going to go get her in about twenty minutes. We'll bring her back here. Someone will need to distract Peter, though. We don't really want to try to explain this to him." Harry explained.

Remus and James exchanged a glance. "I think that Sirius has been wanting to take him to a comic book shop in town. Anyway, James and I should probably both be here, so Sirius would be the best option."

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione before tuning back to James and Remus. "Well it looks like we've got a plan. Why don't the three of us start getting set up. Lemonade and snacks, maybe?"

* * *

While James and Remus started into the kitchen, Ron followed Harry and Hermione to the room just off of the Entrance Hall that served as the apparation point for the manor. He could tell that Harry still had something on his mind that he didn't want to share in front of the others.

Sure enough, once they were alone in the room with the door closed firmly behind them, Harry looked at his best friends with a pleading and unsure expression. His eyes were filled with uncertainty and he seemed overwhelmingly tired. Harry was a natural, if somewhat unwilling, leader and never let anyone but the two of them and, to some extent, Neville, Luna, and Ginny, see him like this. "Do you think that we are doing the right thing? I mean, not going to Dumbledore and asking for his help, but instead solving it ourselves?"

Ron felt a shudder run down his body all the way to his toes. None of them had yet voiced this doubt, although he knew that each of them had had the thought. They all trusted their former Headmaster, but learning many of his secrets after his death had shaken that trust for all of them, not least of all Harry who had been one of the closest to him. As much as he wanted to reassure his friend, Ron did not think that he could keep the uncertainty out of his voice so as to not make the situation worse. He looked at Hermione, silently pleading that she would deal with it. Luckily she seemed to be in a better state than either of the boys.

"We can tell him a little, but we can't let him take control. We did this his way once, and it took too long and caused too many to die. It's our turn and our responsibility now." She sounded far more sure than Ron felt, and in that moment he felt so glad that they had her. Without her, or any one of them to be honest, they would fall apart.

"The gold will forever bear the memories of trauma, but will spare the silver, the army, and the world." Ron intoned, a solemn note in his voice that many might believe him incapable of.

"Though there be much pain, let it be so." Harry and Hermione echoed, the same note in their own voices.

The more formal speech came from a habit that they had started during their fifth year and had integrated more completely during their year on the run. By speaking more formally, like people out of a mythology, they were able to remove themselves from a problem. This was useful for two reasons. The first was that by removing themselves they could see the situation more clearly and impartially, allowing them to see the facts and make good and rational decisions. The second was that if they removed themselves they felt less of the pain. If it felt less like their problems, then not as much of the pain would reach them. This particular phrasing they had come up with in the days before their departure from the future. It was their justification and explanation for why they were doing what they were doing.

Their hope restored, the three friends exchanged smiles, and Ron made his way to the kitchen while Harry and Hermione gripped hands and apparated away.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath and exchanged a heavy but hopeful look with Hermione before reaching up to knock on the door. It was a nice, moderately sized house with well tended gardens and tastefully decorated. He only had a few seconds to observe it before the door was opened. Standing there was a woman with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She was moderately tall and fairly pretty and had one of the kindest smiles that Harry had ever seen. Although there was an obvious resemblance to his Aunt Petunia, one look at her eyes and expression made the physical comparison pale.

"Mrs. Lucy Evans?" Hermione asked from next to him. He shot her a small, grateful smile, knowing that he would not have been able to get any words out before it would have gotten awkward.

"That's me. Are you the friends that Lily said would be picking her up?"

"Yes, we are, ma'am. I'm Harry and this is my sister, Hermione. We will be attending Lily's school in the fall and we met her in Diagon Alley." Harry explained with a slightly shy smile.

She ushered them both in, leading them toward the kitchen. "Come right on in then, dears. Lily should be down in a minute or so. Would you like some lemonade?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

They were directed to the table where a man with Lily's red hair and green eyes introduced himself as Henry Evans. For a few minutes the four of them made small talk and sipped their lemonade. It was in the middle of a joke that Mr. Evans was telling about a frog, a banana, and excessive amounts of alcohol that Lily came tumbling down the stairs. After she regained her balance, she smiled cautiously at Harry and Hermione. "Sorry it took me a while. My sister stole my shoes and I had to search her room for them. And then the cat decided that tripping me down the stairs was a good idea. It's really not my day."

"No worries, Lily. We got some of the best lemonade that I've ever tasted out of the deal, so we're not complaining. Are you ready? James, Ron, and Remus are waiting for us at the manor." Harry grinned back at the girl who would grow up to be his mother, before standing to place their empty glasses next to the sink.

"Manor?" Mrs. Evans inquired, a bit shocked and a little incredulous.

"Yes, we're staying at Potter Manor at the moment. Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were kind enough to let us stay with them after we lost our parents to the war. Potter Manor has been their ancestral home for a few hundred years now." Hermione was the one who answered this time, as Harry was still occupied with the dishes.

"Fascinating. I didn't know that your friends were rich, Lily. Do you think that I could visit to see the manor?" Henry Evans was a self-proclaimed architecture freak, and especially loved the styles that many manor houses were built in. Even in the little time that Harry and Hermione had been there, his obsession was obvious.

"He's not my friend!" Lily exclaimed at the same time as Hermione said, "We can ask about you visiting. If we can get you keyed into the wards, you might be able to all come at Christmas. We'll talk to Mr. and Mrs. Potter if you'd like."

Ignoring Lily, Mrs. Evans responded to Hermione. "If it's not too much trouble, that would be wonderful, dear. Now you had better all be off. We've kept you long enough that your friends are probably wondering where you are."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans. It was wonderful meeting you both, I hope we can see you again sometime soon." Harry said and, instructing Lily to touch the spinning top that was their portkey, the three teenagers vanished from the kitchen.


End file.
